The Final Truth
by MysticLight Lite
Summary: Akira learns the final truth about his rival and finally he understands the emotions in his rival's eyes and his greatest fear comes true...


_AN: So, this is my first story I translated in English and upload it somewhere. I'm German and my English isn't that great, so please bear with me and all the grammatical errors in this story. :)  
I hope you'll like the story (with all mistakes XD) and I would be happy about reviews._

_And HnG doesn't belong to me or Sai would never leave hug a sai doll._

**The Final Truth**

It's late in the evening and the light of the full moon enlightens the room, lets black and white stones appear grey and coats the goban with a gentle glow. Blue eyes are calmly regarding the game and after the last stone is played a quiet sigh rings out. 'I still don't know the truth, when does someday finally come?' Touya Akira asks himself and sighs again. The calendar tells that it is the 4th May, one day before the boy's day - a day he fears for years. In the GoldenWeek his rival always gets strange and wistful and on the 5th May he travels to Hiroshima without an explanation. Akira's wondering about that for a long time and somehow he always gets the fear on the day before that his rival won't return from his trip someday and leave him alone. 'But that's ridiculous,' grumbles Akira to himself and wants to clean the goban. 'He always returns, he's my eternal rival – he won't leave me alone.' The sudden ringing of the bell tears him from his thoughts and surprised Akira goes to the door. Deep, grey-green eyes look at him and a little smile adorns the lips. "Hi, Touya," greets Shindo Hikaru quietly and Akira stares irritated at his rival and friend. "Shindo?" Hikaru nods lightly, his eyes strangely dark and filled with emotions Akira can't understand. "Can I come in?" Hikaru finally asks and Akira nods slowly. "Sure, come inside." He leads Hikaru to the goban and kneels automatically on the one side before he looks to Hikaru who gazes mutely at the goban. The game on the goban is the very first game which the two played against each other so many years ago with Hikaru as the winner. Hikaru regards the game a while and kneels then on the other side. "You still remember this game so well?" he asks quietly and Akira nods slowly. Hikaru's eyes are downcast and he smiles lightly. "He cried at that time of joy." Akira looks up surprised. "Who?" "The one who played this game." Akira blinks confused and shakes his head. "You didn't cry, you..." "I did not play this game", interrupts Hikaru quietly and regards Akira again, his eyes still dark with strange emotions. "He played this game. As well the one after it. The first time you played against me was the time in the school competition and you were disappointed, because you saw my true self and not his shadow." Akira stares at Hikaru mutely and Hikaru's lips graces a renewed small smile. "Sai played this game, it was his shadow you chased."

"So Sai was a ghost?" Akira asks quietly, after Hikaru's narration ended and Akira considered the words. The moon stands now highly in the sky and donates the only light in the room. Hikaru nods slowly and Akira looks at him. "And when you stopped playing Go, it was after he disappeared?" "Yes, he disappeared in the morning of the 5th May and when I couldn't find him, I gave up. More than only the search...", answers Hikaru quietly and Akira looks down on the game which still lies on the goban. Silence reign between the friends and rivals, until Hikaru rises and Akira looks up surprised. "I have to go, it's already late. Soon it will be midnight." "Midnight?" Akira asks and looks Hikaru in the eye. "The 5th May." Hikaru only nods and Akira leads him to the door. "Do you believe me?" Akira glimpses at Hikaru who regards him quietly. "That was a fear I carried for a long time. That you wouldn't believe me if I ever tell you about him." "Was that the reason why you hesitated for so long?" asks Akira and Hikaru smiles a bit. "Partly." Akira blinks confused and Hikaru regards him again. "Do you believe me?" Akira looks at his rival for a long time, before he nods. "Yes, I believe you." Again a small smile graces Hikaru's face, he then turns to the door and leaves. As Akira is looking after him the terrible fear he always get before the 5th May fills him that his rival would leave him forever. "Shindo!" Hikaru stops and turns back and now Akira can recognize the emotions in Hikaru's dark eyes, now he can _understand_ - something he couldn't for so many years. He knows the truth now, knows of Hikaru's secrets and finally he can see what was seen and hidden at the same time in Hikaru's eyes for so long. Hikaru beholds Akira, however he then smiles this small, sad smile again he carried the whole evening and fear, mourning, pain and longing become more clearly in his eyes. "Bye, Akira." Then he turns and disappears in the darkness and Akira stays behind, his own eyes now just as dark as his eternal rival's eyes.

_We report of a terrible car accident which occurred around midnight. A teenager was hit by a car whose driver couldn't see the boy in the darkness. The victim is a young Go pro player named Shindo Hikaru, who was on the way back home after a visit to a friend. He died immediately, but the driver did not suffer any injuries. A tragic accident on boy's day, the 5th May. _

Sometimes one can only see the truth ifyou can really understand it. But sometimes it's too late then.

_**The Final Truth**_


End file.
